undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-Tale/Zabetar
NOW ACCESSING FILE: SCP-001 - ZABETAR ---- ---- Item Number: SCP-001 Object Class: Kevlar Keter Name: Zabetar EXPUNGED Containment Procedures: SCP-001 is currently roaming an area nearby Mt. EXPUNGED. It is believed he is residing in the mountain at this point in time. Guards are to prevent any civilian from entering the area. SCP-001 is to be contained in a 1.5 x 1.5 x 1.5 meter plastic cell, under constant surveillance by 5 separate surveillance cameras, all placed an equal distance from each other. He is to be fed on a bi-weekly feeding schedule, and is given Class 1 Luxuries. Any contact with SCP-001 is to be kept to a minimum, and he is to not be allowed to see the area outside of his cell at any time. Food is to be slid through a small slit near the bottom of his door, when he is the maximum distance possible from it. Several guards, armed with standard weapons, all of which are re-enforced with a inch-thick layer of plastic, are to be monitoring SCP-001's cell constantly, and after any breach, directed guard positions are to be changed. Object Description: SCP-001 is a ~1.7m bipedal creature, resembling a stereotypical demonic appearance, with thin, webbed wings which gives him the ability to fly, a slender tail with a tipped end, and small horns, protruding from long, blonde hair. SCP-001's skin is a light-blue color and it's eyes have an orange iris, and a dark blue sclera. SCP-001 shows the ability to control rocks, including sediments, allowing him to control sand and gravel, along with being able to break apart, and manipulate any form of rock in any way. However, this ability seems to extend into metals that are found within the ground, and their alloys. As such, most forms of attack, including guns, knifes, or any other weapons containing visible metal are ineffective against it. Along with this, SCP-001 shows to have almost photographic memory on several occasions. Along with this, most forms of tranquilizers are less effective, due to having a different form of blood, being similar to that of the popular energy drink brand, EXPUNGED. However, they still do cause him discomfort, and can prove effective with enough substance, around EXPUNGED grams of standard tranquilizer, which was how he was captured and contained (See Addendum for further details). However, SCP-001 cannot control plastic. However, he does have the ability to control substances through plastic, once given enough time, specifically EXPUNGED days, exposed to it. As such, if SCP-001 manages to break through his cell, all guards present are ordered to attempt to attack SCP-001 immediately, before he can react quick enough to try and escape. Addendum: SCP-001 was found in a wildlife preserve near Mt. EXPUNGED. A guard in the area spotted him, and used his company-provided tranquilizer gun while SCP-001 was distracted. Upon it having little effect, and before SCP-001 could react appropriately, he reloaded, and fired another. This continued, slowly making SCP-001 more sluggish and tired, until he passed out from the tranquilizer, in which he called local authorities, keeping SCP-001 subdued. ---- ---- END OF FILE RETURN TO ORIGINAL DOCUMENT Category:Rewrite AU